


Moving A Mountain

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Showing Mountain Ghoul some love, Vaginal Sex, We need more stories about Mountain Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Discussion over a movie reboot with Mountain and a Sister of Sin.
Relationships: Mountain Ghoul/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Moving A Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Just showing Mountain some love. Not many fics about that ghoul that kicks our ass with his sick beats.

She was sitting at the table surrounded by her friends in the common room. Laughter filled that side of the room which caused Mountain to look that way. The drummer ghoul had been watching a movie but it really didn’t hold his interest. The light flutter of her laugh made him smirk under his mask. It made him wonder what she would sound like when she climaxed. The yummy sounds of wet skin slapping wet skin. He can smell her pheromones and it’s quite different from ghoulettes pheromones. It’s excitingly different and intoxicating.

Mountain shifted to hide the fact that he was growing hard. And there was no doubt that he was already leaking. He can feel the throbbing throughout his body and he was fighting the urge to start snapping his sharp teeth. Another burst of laughter from the table drew his eyes that way. Seeing the group of sisters starting to disperse. They filed out of the room but she stayed behind to put away some books that were on the table.

She was just about done when she looked over and noticed the lone ghoul sitting on the couch. She recognized him as a band ghoul and thought of it as strange that he was alone. They are a tight-knit group and they usually all hang out or have a flock of siblings of sin around them. She put the last book away and closed up her laptop

Mountain was able to control his ghoul instincts for the time being. Grateful that his object of temptation will be leaving. He’s not as forward as his fellow bandmate and felt awkward if he tried to make the first move. He had confidence when he was behind his beloved drums. But once away from them the tall ghoul would rather sit back and take in his surroundings. 

She picked up her laptop and was about to walk out the door but a scene on the tv caught her attention. It was the newer version of A Nightmare On Elm Street. She crinkled her face at the new version and walked to the back of the couch. 

“Don’t you think that this version is a very big sin against the original?” she asked. 

Mountain froze not realizing that she was behind him. His mind has to work since she just asked him a question. His heartbeat quickened as he thought of something to say.

“ Y...yeah. It’s like just thrown together.”

She walked around the couch and took a seat on his right side. Her motion was so swift that it was a shock to Mountain. Her eyes were still glued to the screen while shaking her head in disbelief.

“They completely threw all the movies together and showed no respect to Robert Englund. I know some may deem it typecasting Mr. Englund IS Freddy. He made that character come to life.” She spoke with passion.

Mountain turned to her for the first time and made eye contact with her. “Exactly! And the second movie was questionable in some eyes, but I get what they were trying to do with it.” 

“Yeah, the message got lost but the pool party scene was a mess.” 

“Well, I… I can’t watch this...desecration any longer. May I …. I walk you to your chambers?”

“Sure, yeah, this movie is horrible.”

She leaned over and took the remote and clicked the tv off. Mountain stood up and extended a hand to her to help her up. When she took it, they both seemed to feel the electric attraction. She felt her face flush hot and he started to sweat under his mask. They walked hand-in-hand out of the commons room.

“So, how is the change now that Nihil’s gone?” She asked.

“There hasn’t been much change. Papa IV is the same so far but we haven’t seen much of him since we’ve been back. But I see that Imperator has let some of the rules fall. You siblings seem to enjoy being in your street clothes for the weekends.”

“Sweet Lord Below yes, I feel more comfortable in my t-shirt and jeans. I was never one for dresses but to wear them all the time, drove me insane.” 

“Well, you look beautiful regardless of what you wear.” 

She blushed at the compliment and Mountain was kicking himself for being so bold with that statement. 

“That’s so sweet of you to say, thank you.”

She squeezed his hand as she said that and he instantly felt better about himself. He cleared his throat and felt more comfortable talking now. 

“You and your friends looked like you found something hilarious on the internet tonight. Tell me what it was.” 

“We found a live feed of Bourbon Street and it was wild. Way past Mardi Gras and it’s still wild as hell.” She laughed and again his body responded to the sound.

They walked up to another flight of steps and turned to the right. She chamber was the 4th door on the left. She unlocked it but didn’t push it open yet. Turning back to face him.

“You’re welcome to come in.”

“I...don't know.” Mountain looked down to the floor, embarrassed.

“I like you, Mountain. I like you a lot. Take a chance on me.”

She brought her hand up and caressed the cold metal of his mask. And he secretly wished that she was caressing his face as he leaned into her touch. He placed his hand on hers and she slowly closed her eyes to focus on the feeling. He took this opportunity and inched his face so close to her. He tenderly took her lips and she welcomed him.

They both sunk into the kiss and their bodies welded together with equal heat. She sucked on his tongue to give him a sneak peek of what was to come. His body responded and she felt it. She reached behind her and opened the door, still in the kiss, he guided her in with the door closing behind them.

He backed her up to the bed and they broke the kiss so she could sit down. He peeled off his suspenders, unbuttoned his pants, and slowly unzipped them. She licked her lips with anticipation. She grasped his thighs and he brought forth his thick uncut leaking cock. Taking her hand to bring out his balls, she kissed and licked them with appreciation. 

Her tongue lavished love at the base of his member and snaked up along his shaft all the way to that extra lovely skin that was glistening with a bead of precum. She flattened her tongue like she was about to receive unholy communion as he took ahold of himself and leisurely let the bead drop. 

He took his thumb and spread some more over her lips. He smirked at the way she looked wearing his lip gloss. She winked at him and began working her magic on what was just a few centimeters from her mouth. She took him all the way down, relaxing her throat as it went deeper. Mountain let out a purr as she continued. Her mouth felt incredible. 

With each bob of her head, she would take him deep. Then coming up to the tip, she would suck on the glorious foreskin. Every now and then, cautiously pulling it back and licking at his slit.

Mountain was hummed and purred even louder, letting his head fall back a few times but the sight of her mouth on him fueled his desire. But he had a thirst for her.

“I need to taste you.” 

She let go of him with a sloppy pop and scooted back on the bed. He started to climb on but then stopped.

“Hmmm, my mask will be in the way and we can’t take them off in front of humans.” His voice thick with disappointment.

She thought for a moment and then reached into the drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a sleep mask.

“Will this help?”

“Yes.” Mountain growled.

He helped her place it and had her lay back. She could hear his clothes hit the carpeted floor and the sound of the mask being removed and set on the other nightstand. The feel of the bed dipping down under the weight of his body. She.felt his hands unbuttoning her jeans and the sound of his breathing. With all of her senses heightened, it made it even more erotic. 

She lifted herself off the bed a bit so he can remove the material that separated them. Mountain threw them somewhere across the room, now reaching for her t-shirt. He set her up to take that and her bra off. When he laid her back down, he had to take a moment to take in the beauty of her. 

Mountain placed kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. Pinching and rolling one while taking the other into his mouth. Rolling his tongue all over her nipple than placing it between his teeth and biting. She whimpered and moaned with pleasure.

“If you like this, well, it’s about to get even better” he told her.

He unlatched from her tit and licked a line down to her bellybutton. Without warning, her tongue fucked it. It was something completely new to her and she loved it. And she got even wetter thinking of what he could do to her other hole. 

Mountain could smell her essence and it drove him mad with lust. He withdrew himself and headed right for her heat. He opened her up and easily found her nub. His mouth went right to work and had her gasping for breath. He was relentless with his effort and had her coming one right after another. Alternating between licking, flicking, and tongue fucker her, his appetite for her was insatiable. After the tenth time she came, she pleaded with him.

“Mountain… I need your dick. Please….please fuck me.” 

She blindly ran her hand through his fur and caressed his horns. His eyes changed as she did that and he just about lost himself. Mountain withdrew his mouth and glided back to her ear. Leaving her melting under his hot breath.

“Such a good girl you are. I like the way you beg.” 

With that, he pulls back up to kneel and line himself up with her. He pushed in and she was so sloppy wet that he bottomed out quickly. Mountain let out a sweet moan in response to her warmness. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around him. He slowly starts to back himself out only to ram back in. 

“Do it again.” she grunted.

He continued with his slow assault and left her begging for more. Each time hitting her in all the right spots. His fingers played with her clit and she howled in pure pleasure. Mountain picked up his pace and it was clear that she was enjoying it. Her coil was getting tight again and she bit down on her bottom lip. Mountain growled at the sight before him. To have this lovely blindfolded, moaning, and that sexy lip biting...it was so erotic. 

“Fuck...you’re such an exquisite sight. And you’re so wet for me. I want you to cum, my lovely.”

At his command, she let that coil snap and her orgasm ran through her body. Hot/cold flashes that caused goosebumps to flanked her skin. Her walls clamped down around him, trying to hold him in place.

“I’m hungry for you. Keep cumming for me, my lovely.” voice dripping with lust.

Just the way his voice sounded sets off another earth-shattering high within her body.

“That’s it...keep cumming for me.”

Mountain was able to break free from his grip and pumped her hard and fast. Moist skin slapping against each other. The smell of white-hot sex filled the room. Yet, another one tore through her. Mountain growled as he pumped hard three more times. His seed filled her up and she milked all of it.

They spooned after they came back to themselves.

“Who knew that Freddy would get me fucked?” She giggled into his ear.

  
  


\\\The End// 


End file.
